Don't Go
by aishe-tsuritsa
Summary: Based on Rose&Dimitri from Vampire Academy. Set after Frostbite, but the cabin has happened. When Dimitri decides to take Tasha's offer, Rose tries to convince him otherwise! My first fanfic, so please be nice, but Review Heaps!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Go**

**So, this is basically Rose and Dimitri from Vampire Academy after frostbite, but with the cabin already happened. Dimitri decides he wants to take Tasha's offer, and Rose will just have to convince him otherwise! It's my first fanfic, so please be nice, but review heaps! Please? Thanks, ILYA!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any part of Vampire Academy or it's characters, content, etc...**

* * *

><p>When I'd arrived at practise that morning, Dimitri had worn a worried, and pained, look on his face. This instantly freaked me out. Dimitri never let his guard down like this, always replacing his real emotions with that blank guardian mask he had. Concerned, I had walked fully into the gym until I stood in front of him.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked him, staring up into his face, searching for the answer there.

"We need to talk." His voice had held so many emotions: worry, concern, pain, sadness, and a new emotion I'd never seen him carry. Guilt.

He led me over to the bench against the far wall, sitting down and ordering me to do the same. I didn't, instead leaning against the wall. After a sigh, he stood back up and faced me.

And that was when the worst day of my life began.

He explained to me that he was taking up Tasha Ozera's offer. A while ago, Tasha had asked for Dimitri to be her guardian. But that wasn't all she asked him. Tasha offered Dimitri the chance for them to have a baby together.

I knew that Dimitri had always wanted a baby, but I always thought, stupidly, childishly, that he wouldn't take the offer because of our relationship. It was especially stupid because Dimitri and I's relationship had to be hidden because it wasn't even allowed. Not only were we both damphirs, and it was frowned upon for damphirs to have relationships with each other, but also because he was my mentor. My 24 year old mentor.

Really, it wasn't all that bad; the difference was only seven years. But Dimitri had said so himself: I was still technically a child at seventeen years of age. Had I been older, it might have been different. But I wasn't. It wasn't.

Also there among the list of reasons why we shouldn't be together was the fact that we were both supposed to be Lissa's guardians when I was older. If we got distracted, it could mean her life.

But even though I knew all of those reasons, I had still believed that he wouldn't take up Tasha's offer, that we would somehow find a way to be together. All because he had said he loved me as much as I loved him.

So here I was listening to him explain that he was going to take up her offer and leave me. Here I was feeling my heart breaking simultaneously.

I was sure the pain must have shown on my face. There was absolutely no way that a pain so strong could go unnoticed.

And it didn't.

"Please realise why I'm leaving. It's not because I don't love you, I do. With all of my heart and soul. I've loved you since the first moment I met you. So, please understand that I am by no means leaving because I don't love you," he said, staring me in the eyes intently.

"Then why?" I asked, my voice pained and cracking even on that simple question.

He looked at me, assessing my face, and compassion and guilt filled his face. "Because Tasha can give me a child," he answered gently, so quietly that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been so close to him.

"And I can't," I choked out, the tears finally spilling over and pouring silently down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. All I wanted was to make Dimitri happy. And the realisation that I couldn't give him what he wanted most of all tortured me. The fact that not only that I couldn't make him happy, but that someone else could, filled me with a pain so bad that it took my breath away.

"Would you want a baby?" Dimitri asked, not nastily, but shocked and surprised by my reaction, curious.

I thought about that question. I'd never really thought about having a baby. I was still in school, for God's sake! Why should I have thought about it? But what about later, after school? Would I want a baby then? Honestly, I didn't know. I needed to think about it. So instead of saying that, I gave him an answer I was sure of.

"I would want-I would do- anything to make you happy." I looked into his eyes, showing him what I felt. Honesty. Love for him. Pain and Sadness that I couldn't give him what he wanted. Worry, worry of losing him. And underneath it all, I was begging. I was begging for him to stay with me, even though I couldn't give him what he wanted. I was being selfish. I was begging.

He looked at me, reading me easily. I saw the conflict on his face as he saw my pain, my plea. He was debating whether to stay with me or go and get his dream. He knew what I wanted, and I saw that a part of him wanted that too. Or maybe it was wishful thinking.

Finally, remorse all over his face, he clenched his jaw and shook his head once. My heart broke.

turned around and fled for the door before I could lose it in front of him. The tears were streaming down my face heavily now, running down my face silently.

Just as I reached the door, his voice made me freeze.

"I do love you Roza," he told me quietly.

Those words broke me. An awful choked sound came out of my throat, sounding mangled and filled with pain. I dashed out of the gym just as the sobs started to rip their way out my chest.

I ran and didn't stop until I was in the forest where no-one could hear my noisy sobs. I sunk down against a tree, my back sliding down it, as I felt all of the pain from my broken heart. I sat there, curled into a ball with my hands locked around my knees and sobs ripping their way out of my chest for only a minute, maybe two, before I felt strong hands under my knees and around my back. The lifted my up and sat me down on Dimitri's lap as he slid down the tree, back leaning against it and his legs out in front of him. He pulled me to his chest and I cried into it, sobbing my heart out. I knew I should pull away- he was the one who was causing me all this pain. Not that I blamed him, not at all- how could I blame him for getting what he wanted most of all? No, I didn't blame him, but all the same, being close to him now would only make it worse when he left. But I didn't really care. Deep down, I didn't want to waste any time I got with Dimitri. I would take whatever I got. That didn't mean I would be okay with it when he left- far from it- but I wouldn't separate myself from him unnecessarily.

I don't know how long we stayed there, just him holding me close and rubbing circles in my back while I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Eventually, though, it started to grow dark and my sobs started to fade.

Finally, I lifted my head from his chest.

**A/N: Okay, how was it? Bad? Awful? Okay? Good? Please tell me! Oh, and tell me what you think should happen next, please! Thanks, ILYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T GO, CHAPTER TWO

**Sorry Guys! I couldn't update sooner because my computer broke! I'll try and update sooner this time :)**

** So, some people are wondering wether Dimitri takes Tasha's offer in the end... Well, i dn't quite know yet, but at heart i'm a real Dimitri/Rose fan :D**

**~ Ashxx**

* * *

><p>He brushed the hair back from my face with a sad smile. I smiled back shakily and wiped the tears away from my face. I probably looked like crap. Well, at least I wasn't snotting everywhere. "Sorry about that," I apologised.<p>

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He sounded so surprised.

"I don't cry very often, and you shouldn't have had to see that. Nobody should have had to see that," I told him. "It was probably really gross," I added. Dimitri looked at me for a while before saying "I'm sorry for making you cry."

Well... What did he expect me to say? I couldn't say that it wasn't his fault because really, it was. I couldn't really say that it didn't matter either, so I just shrugged. Apparently I didn't fool him though because he pulled me back against him and whispered into my hair, "I really am sorry."

"Shit happens," I shrugged. He looked into my eyes. "I mean it," he pressed.

"So do I. Shit happens. It's a fact of life. Not a particularly nice one but we just have to deal and make the best of whatever is thrown at us."

He looked at me in surprise and shock. It was a common reaction for people when I said something deep and meaningful. So in typical Rose Hathaway fashion, I winked at him. "Who's dishing out the Zen lessons now, huh?" I teased, smiling for real now. He grinned. "The student becomes the teacher." I thought of a few other things I could teach him, but I kept them to myself. Instead I just laughed. He laughed with me too, and for a moment, it felt wonderful to release all the tension and feel happy. And God, I loved his laugh.

When we stopped laughing, I grabbed his hands and stood, pulling him up with me. "C'mon, I seriously need to get some food." Right on cue, my stomach grumbled, which caused both of us to laugh. "Alright then, we'll find you some food. I'm not surprised you're hungry, it's quite late," he replied, staring up at the sky. I could feel the conversation fast becoming sad again, so I decided to steer it away. "And it's me," I pointed out, walking back towards the buildings. He looked at me, puzzled. "Oh, come on. You've got to have noticed the way I eat by now. Most girls don't eat in a week what I can easily consume within a day."

"That's good," he replied, walking beside me. "Most girls don't eat enough." I gave him a look. That was so not my point.

"Fine," he allowed. "I know what you're talking about. But it's not a bad thing. It's kind f amusing. And I think it's kind of... cute."

Well, he let that slip. "Okay, so eating huge amounts of food is now cute?" I asked him. In truth, I wanted to hit him. Rose Hathaway is not cute. She is an awesome fighting death machine. He must have seen because he smirked. "Okay, so maybe cute isn't the right word. But I like it. It shows that you're being open and not just trying to impress people. Plus, when girls don't eat it makes me feel rude."

I grinned. "No chance of that here. The only problem is if you can eat as much as me."

He smirked. "You'd be surprised." I noticed then that we were heading towards the guardian building. "Hey, I thought we were getting food!" I protested.

"We are. The cafeteria will be shut by now. The only place open is the guardians' kitchen, and even that will probably be deserted."

Sure enough, when we walked into the kitchen (and offside eating area) it was empty. Dimitri walked into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. "What do you want to eat," he asked me. I joined him, leaning against the wall opposite. "Surprise me."

He pulled out bread, butter, salad stuff and some cold chicken. Seeming to consider, he pulled out a jar of Nutella as well. "Chocolate!" I exclaimed. Dimitri smiled and began making a few salad sandwiches. I moved over to help him, but he pushed my hands away. "I'm making the food," he insisted. I was impressed. He was the only guy I knew who actually bothered to cook when they had the choice. Well, except for Christian. And we all knew that Christian wasn't quite right. Dimitri finished up the sandwiches, sliding a bunch of chicken salad and a few Nutella sandwiches onto a large plate. He pulled orange juice from the fridge, filled a few cups, and placed them onto the table along with the plate of sandwiches in the middle. I sat across from him and we talked while we ate.

And we really talked, It wasn't just idle conversation; it was quite deep. By the end of the night, we'd both learnt a lot about each other- our favourites; colours, music, books (yes, I had read some), movies, etc. He told me about Russia and his family and I told him about what it was like when Lissa and I ran away. We talked briefly about my upcoming finals- which he assured me I would do fine in, as long as I kept practising- and he told me how he became stationed as a guardian here. We even joked about Headmistress Kirova- she really was such a bitch- and told a few really bad, very corny jokes.

I loved every minute of it, leaning towards him, smiling and laughing often. It was a fantastic night- absolutely amazing. It would stay in my mind forever. It was even almost good enough to make me forget about the morning.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that! Please review, I'll try to update soon! Thanks! ILYA!<strong>

** ~Ashxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T GO CHAPTER THREE**

When I woke up in the morning, I looked like crap. My eyes were puffy and red, my hair a tangled mess, and I just looked... sad. Regardless, I got up, showered, dressed, washed and moisturised my face. I slipped on my shoes and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. When I looked back in the mirror, I looked fairly normal. Except for the tired dark circles under my eyes. FML. I have one night where I get home late, and... I smiled, remembering last night as I grabbed my stuff and headed off to morning practise with Dimitri. When I was in the gym, he was already there, reading a cowboy western. I dumped my stuff on the floor and began to stretch. While I was just finishing up, he walked over.

"Good Morning, Comrade!" I smiled at him cheerfully."What are we doing today?"

He looked taken aback by my cheerfulness and paused before answering slowly, "Good morning Rose... I was thinking about doing some sparring today."

As much as I shouldn't, I got excited by that. Sparring. As in, me getting to be very near his sexiness and take him down to the floor. "Sounds good," I responded. We headed over to the mats. Dimitri was really good, and for some reason, today I was distracted (Gosh, I wonder why?) and I only managed to get a few hits in on him, like when we had first started practises. Soon, I felt him getting frustrated. I shared the feeling. I usually fought much better than this. After a while he couldn't hold in any longer. "Rose, what are you doing? If you're going to fight, fight properly."

I held back a flinch. But for all intents and purposes, it worked. I instantly started to fight better, wanting to prove myself. Eventually I took him down to the floor, him with his back to the floor and me on top of him. I looked down and saw pride and approval all over his face. That made me feel really good. I smiled.

After a moment, I started to realise the position that we were in and my heart started to beat faster, my breathing hitched. I saw his eyes fill with hunger and knew he was realising our position too. Our eyes locked. We both knew we shouldn't, but we couldn't hold back. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly we were kissing, his hand tangled in my now loose hair and the other on my back, pressing me closer to him. I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his bicep, tracing the contours on his arm. I deepened the kiss and he made a small noise in his throat, then rolled me over so that he was on top. The hand that was on back moved as I threaded mine into his hair. His hand moved to my waist, then my thigh, pulling it up so that it nearly wrapped around him. I moaned ad arched slightly. We both jumped apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw... Tasha.

Rephrase: Tasha wearing a very pissed off expression. Both Dimitri and I fumbled to our feet, flustered. Well, I was flustered. He was looking at his feet wearing an expression of regret. I was hurt. He regretted kissing me?

I didn't have much time to dwell on that though because Tasha chose that moment to storm over to us. She stopped in front of Dimitri and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "How could you, Dimka?" He didn't get time to answer though, because Tasha's eyes narrowed and she turned to glare at me. "You Bitch!" She screamed at me, slapping me across the face.

I was so affected by Dimitri, that I let a _moroi_ slap me across the face. Now it wasn't hard by any means, and it definitely didn't hurt, but nobody slaps Rose Hathaway and gets away with it. I glared straight back, my temper spiking. Anger burned within me as I took a menacing step closer to her.

"I'm a bitch?" I asked her, taking a step forward. Tasha took a step back. "I'm a bitch?" I repeated. "I'm not the one dragging a perfectly good man into your illicit world of lies, regardless of the consequences for him. I'm not called someone young enough to be my daughter" (almost true) " a bitch. I'm definitely not claiming to be in love with someone when I don't." I had her backed into a corner now. I stood still, unwavering. I looked into her eyes. "No, Tasha. That makes you the bitch." I balled my hand up, aiming to hit her in the face, break her nose hopefully. Dimitri's hand stopped me mid-swing, the other one wrapping around my waist, pressing me to him and effectively restraining me. Tasha looked from him to me, ducked under my arm, and made a run for the door. Coward.

Once she was out the door, Dimitri let me go. I spun around to face him, cranky that he'd stopped me. I looked up at his face and saw that he was mad too.

"You were going to hit Tasha." His voice wasn't loud, but it was burning with anger and disappointment.

I simply nodded in agreement.

"Why?"

"You heard what she said to me, right?" I was outraged. "You saw what she did. She tried to make out that I was the one that didn't deserve you."

His face hardened. I'd made him angry by insulting Tasha. "Do you?" he asked cuttingly, like he didn't think I did. "You're being immature. You're being petty. Don't you think I deserve someone who acts my own age?"

The words burned into my brain, cut into my soul. Pain flashed through me, lingering and wrapping around my heart. I backed up a step, fighting back tears. I searched for a retort. "Tasha acted the same way first, and she's older than you." I was meant to sound strong, but my voice came out soft and weak. And it trembled. I saw Dimitri's face soften and he reached out to me. "I'm sorry," he amended, his voice compassionate. "I know you must be hurting-"

"Hurting?" I cut him off. "You think I'm hurting? Hurting is when you get hit by a truck. Agony is being burned alive. This..." I gestured with my arms, "I don't know what this is..." My voice dropped. "But it's a lot more than hurting."

Dimitri stood there, frozen, watching me silently.

I turned and walked out the gum, feeling the tears start to fall.

**DPOV**

"Do you?" My voice was cutting. "You're being immature. You're being petty. Don't you think that I deserve someone who acts my own age?"

I regretted the words instantly as I watched pain- no, agony- wash over Rose. _Oh no._ I didn't mean to say that. _No._ I'd take my Roza any day, and spend all my life trying to deserve _her._ I reached for her, wanting to take the pain away. "I'm sorry," I apologised softly. "I know you must be hurting, and I-"

"Hurting?" She cut me off. "You think I'm hurting?" The tone of her voice hurt me more than any Strigoi ever could. She continued. "Hurting is when you get hit by a truck. Agony is being burned alive. This.." she gestured with her hands. "I don't know what this is.." Her voice dropped, and when she spoke, she sounded broken. "But it's a lot more than hurt."

I froze. I couldn't move. I- foolishly- hadn't thought about how much it would hurt for her. I realised, as she walked away, that I should have put myself in her position. If I were her, nothing could ever compare to the pain that I would be in. I screamed, kicking a box of gloves across the room. I knew that I didn't really want to go with Tasha. The only person I ever wanted to live with, have a family with, was my Roza. So why couldn't I say no to Tasha?

**RPOV**

The rest of the day was pretty much shit. Stan screamed at me, Jesse and Ralph gave me hell, and I was tired form staying up late last night. However, I knew that I couldn't go to sleep even if I tried.

So, after spilling everything about Dimitri and I to Lissa and Christian at dinner, I was sitting in my room when my phone beeped. I looked at the message:

**Karaoke nite Adrians. You in?**

That sounded like the best fun I'd had in ages. I texted back:

**You bet =)**

I found a dress that looked killer on my and fluffed my hair. I was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys! Please review! Karaeoke night coming up lol :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it's a party =) soudns fun, hopeI do okay :$ haha :D**

**~Ashx**

* * *

><p>When I reached Adrian's guest housing, I was surprised at the guest list: Adrian, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Bernard and Jack (Adrian's friends), Dimitri, and… Tasha. Okay, I was only really surprised at the last two, and not particularly happy about the last one.<p>

Anyway, I was welcomed by cheers from my friends and a kiss on the cheek from Adrian, who already smelt like a liquor store. I looked over to see Tasha glaring and Dimitri looking studiously away from me, trying to talk to a very distracted Tasha, it seemed. Bernard distracted my attention away from by shouting- or rather, slurring drunkenly (he really was Adrian's friend). "Finally! Now we can get this party started!"

Adrian stood in a rectangle attached to the wall, marked out by masking tape. At either side, there was a gigantic speaker and an iPod sitting on one of them. "Okay!" Adrian announced. "Here's the deal. Someone draws a name out of the hat-" he waved said hat above his head," and they press shuffle on the iPod. Whatever random song comes up, they have to sing it. Whatever song you get, you're stuck with it. Oh, and try to make it interesting!" Everyone cheered at that. "Okay," Adrian announced, holding the hat above his head. "And it is… Tasha!" Everyone clapped for Tasha. Well, everyone bar me. Tasha flipped her hair back and walked up on stage. Someone handed me a beer and I took it gladly. Tasha pressed the button on the iPod, reading the song title and then looking at me, smirking. Oh shit. This obviously couldn't be good. I watched and listened as Ashlee Simpson's "Boyfriend" came on_. Oooh…_ I thought. _That would explain the evil bunny rabbit smirk._

She began to sing, purposely looking at me at opportune intervals… say, the chorus, spending the rest of the time prancing around like a 12-year-old trying to look like a hooker.

Ha, Ha, Ha,  
>Ha, Ha, Ha,<p>

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
>Whoa, Whoa,<br>Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
>Whoa, whoa,<br>Don't you bring me down,

All that shit about me,

Being with him,  
>Can't believe,<br>All the lies that you told,  
>Just to ease your own soul,<br>But I'm bigger than that,  
>No, you don't have my back,<br>No, No, HA

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
>Don't put words up in my mouth,<br>I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
>Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,<br>Cause you really got it wrong,  
>I didn't steal your boyfriend,<p>

Well I'm sorry,  
>That he called me,<br>And that I answered the telephone,  
>Don't be worried,<br>I'm not with him,  
>And when I go out tonight,<br>I'm going home alone,  
>Just got back from my tour,<br>I'm a mess girl for sure,  
>All I want is some fun,<br>Guess that I'd better run,  
>Hollywood sucks you in,<br>But it won't spit me out,  
>Whoa Whoa, HA<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
>Don't put words up in my mouth,<br>I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
>Hey, how long till you face what's going on?<br>Cause you really got it wrong,  
>I didn't steal your boyfriend,<br>Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
>Instead of looking into mine,<br>I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
>Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,<br>Don't you got somewhere to go?  
>I didn't steal your boyfriend,<p>

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa ha<p>

Please stop telling all your friends,  
>I'm getting sick of them,<br>Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
>Don't put words up in my mouth,<br>I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
>Hey, how long till you face what's going on?<br>Cause you really got it wrong,  
>I didn't steal your boyfriend,<br>Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
>Instead of looking into mine,<br>I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
>Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,<br>Don't you got somewhere to go?  
>I didn't steal your boyfriend,<p>

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
>Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
>Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend<p>

Through the whole song I kept sipping on my beer, anything to stop me from going up their and smashing that bitch's lights out. Someone thankfully handed me another one, and when Tasha walked up to me and sang the last line right in front of my face, I downed the whole thing. Everyone was looking at me. I stared straight back. "What?"

Awkward silence until Jack breaks it. "Do you two have an issue or something?"

_Yes, actually, we do. A big one._ "Me? No way! I can have any guy I want, with a little Rose Hathaway charm!"

Christian sniggered. "Yeah, just open your shirt and flash 'em, that's the Rose Hathaway charm!"

Every boy in the room (minus Dimitri) wolf whistled at that. I smiled winningly and pulled a name out of the hat.

"I wouldn't talk Christian, it's you and Adrian on now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! enjoy and pleeeaaasssseee review! ILYA!<strong>

**~Ashx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so Adrian and Christian up now, let's see what they can do! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!**

**~Ashx**

* * *

><p>Adrian and Christian both walked up to the stage as everyone clapped and cheered for them. Adrian picked up his iPod and pressed the button. Christian looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Man, only YOU would have this song on your iPod."<p>

Adrian grinned. "Don't think you can handle this song, Christian?"

Christian scowled. "As if! Let's show these ladies how to rap!"

Okay, now I was interested. Adrian and Christian rapping? Laughing. My. Fucking. Ass. Off. As I watched with new interest, the music started.

"Well, this should be amusing." Lissa's voice came from behind my shoulder as she moved to stand next to me.

"Yep," I stated. "This should be the best entertainment all night!"

I shut up then, because Adrian had started singing. Obviously they had been arguing who got to rap, and it still seemed undecided because Adrian glared at Christian before starting to sing.

_You know i know how  
>To make em stop and stare as i zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
><em>

Oh, good god. It Was Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida. And Adrian sucked at singing more than I could tell you.

(_Watchin you im watchin you we go all out  
>The club can't even handle me right now (Christian: yeahhhhh)<br>The club can't even handle me right now_ ( Christian: _yeahhhhh)_

At this point I started laughing. Christian saw and glared before started to rap, acting like he was the best thing ever.

_Hey  
>I own the light and i dont need no help<br>Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
>Stuntin go wild cant handle this plan<br>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
>Top like money all the girls just melt<br>Want to many all know me like Twelve  
>Look like cash and they all just stare<br>Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
>Fall out coz thats the business<br>All out its so ridiclous  
>Zone out so much attention<br>Scream out im in the building (hey!)  
>They watchin i know this<br>Im rockin im rolling  
>Im holding, I know it<br>You know it_

Oh, man. Christian definitely couldn't rap. The words were out of time, out of place, and muddled up. This caused me to laugh harder, especially when Adrian mad him sing the chorus with him.

Adrian_: You know i know how  
>To make em stop and stare as i zone outt<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
><em>

Christian:_ Watchin you im watchin you we go all outt  
>The club can't even handle me right now ( Adrian: yeahhhhh)<br>The club can't even handle me right now (Adrian: yeahhhhh)_

Adrian began to rap, slurring drunkenly and mixing the words up, to which everyone laughed.  
><em><br>Hey  
>Still feelin myself im like outta control<br>Cant stop now more shots lets go  
>Ten more rounds can i get a Kato<br>Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
>Came to party to i came no more<br>Celebrate coz thats all i know  
>Tip the groupies takin off their clothes<br>Grand finale' like superbowl  
>Go hard run the show<br>Thats right wild out got money to blow  
>More light more ice when i walk in the door<br>No hype i do it big all over the globe  
>Yeah!<br>I said it  
>Go tell it<br>Confetti  
>Who ready?<br>Im ready!  
>You ready!<br>Lets get it!_

Christian and Adrian together_: You know i know how  
>To make em stop and stare as i zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(Christian_: yeahhhhh)  
>(put your hands up!)<em>

(put your hands up!)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>The club can't even handle me right now (

Christian_: yeahhhhh)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>(put your hands up!)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>_

Christian started rapping again, to which I openly booed. Lissa didn't join in, but she had a little chuckle._  
><em>

_You got me watchin now (hey)  
>Got my attention now (hey)<br>Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
>I am a ladies man<br>Come and be my lady and..  
>We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh<br>Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
>Take you up out of this club and in my new limo<br>Fly you all around the world  
>What you want baby girl<br>Are you ready to go now!_

Adrian and Christian:_ You know i know how  
>To make em stop and stare as i zone outt<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all outt<br>The club can't even handle me right now (_Adrian:_ yeahhhhh)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>(put your hands up!)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>The club can't even handle me right now (_Christian_: yeahhhhh)  
>(put your hands up!)<br>Lets celebrate now  
>(put your hands up!)<br>You know who shut it down!_

Everyone cheered when they stopped, during which I bellowed out, "YOU SUCK!"

Adrian put a hand over his heart as if I'd offended him, "So cold, Rose, so cold."

I grinned and smacked him up the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Jack had pulled 2 pieces of paper out the hat. "Lissa, and ... Rose!" he announced.

I grinned. "C'mon Liss, let's show 'em how it's done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone! How was that? Please review and tell me what you think Dimitri should choose, so I can get some opinions please! Thanks again! ILYA!<strong>

**~Ashx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter Six! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**~Ashx**

I sashayed up to the stage, Lissa trailing behind me. I pressed the button on the iPod and cheered at the song that I saw there.

"What is it?" Lissa asked me, peering over my shoulder. When she saw the song, she high fived me. "Just so you know, I'm singing," she told me.

"Deal," I replied. By then, the song had started to come on, so I took my place on the stage and Lissa took hers.

(Lissa)

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>Alright, till the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up<br>The show goes on!  
>Alright, already the show goes on<br>Alright, till the morning we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<br>Just remember when you come up  
>The show goes on!<br>_  
>(Me, walking around to everyone's cheers at my mad rapping skills)<p>

_Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had  
>Don't that shit make you mad<br>They treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul,  
>And put whips up on your back,<br>They be lying through they teeth  
>Hope you slip up off your path<br>I don't switch up I just laugh  
>Put my kicks up on they desk<br>Unaffected by they threats than get busy on they ass  
>See that's how that Chi-Town made me<br>That's how my daddy raised me  
>That glittering may not be gold, don't let no body play me<br>If you are my homeboy, you never have to pay me  
>Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up<br>L-U-P the man, cause a brand that the fans trust  
>So even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!<em>

(Lissa)

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>Alright, till the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up<br>The show goes on!  
>Alright, already the show goes on<br>Alright, till the morning we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<br>Just remember when you come up  
>The show goes on!<em>

(Me again, this time with Dimitri looking at me in interest)  
><em>One in the air for the people that ain't here<br>Two in the air for the father that's there  
>Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto<br>Four for the kids who don't wanna be there  
>None for the niggas trying to hold them back<br>Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids thats living in the ghetto that the niggas hold em back that the World is theirs!  
>Yeah yeah, the World is yours, I was once that little boy<br>Terrified of the World  
>Now I'm on a World tour<br>I will give up everything, even start a world war  
>For these ghettos girls and boys im rapping round' the World for!<br>Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland  
>Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy<br>Tell em' look at me, boy!  
>I hope your son don't have a gun and that would be a D-boy<br>_  
>(Lissa)<p>

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>Alright, till the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up<br>The show goes on!  
>Alright, already the show goes on<br>Alright, till the morning we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<br>Just remember when you come up  
>The show goes on!<br>_

(Me, now walking straight past Dimitri on purpose, standing in front of Jack and stealing his hat and putting it on backwards, to which he looked violated and Adrian rolled his eyes.)

_So no matter what you been through  
>No matter what you into<br>No matter what you see when you look outside your window  
>Brown grass or green grass<br>Picket fence or barbed wire  
>Never ever put them down<br>You just lift your arms higher  
>Raise em till' your arms tired<br>Let em' know you're their  
>That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere<br>Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home  
>Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!<br>_  
>(Lissa, as I returned to the stage)<p>

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>Alright, till the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up<br>The show goes on!  
>Alright, already the show goes on<br>Alright, till the morning we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<br>Just remember when you come up  
>The show goes on!<em>

Lissa and I both took our bows, and returned to where we were standing before. Then I realised I was still wearing Jack's hat, and went over to return it to him.

"Thank God! My hat! At last!" he exclaimed, reaching for it. I laughed at this and held the hat behind my back. He missed, and glared at me. "Give it back!"

I giggled, amused. "Make me."

He again reached for it, and this time, I leapt back. He, of course, was idiot enough to try and chase me around the room for it. Everyone laughed, even Dimitri, as I ran around the room and he failed and tried to catch me. At last, out of breath, he stopped. I smirked at him for a while, until I felt kind of mean and gave it back, placing it on his head.

"Thank you," he spluttered, which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Hey, Jack," Christian said. "It's your go now."

Jack instantly perked up. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

**Thanks, guys! ILYA! Please keep reviewing! Thanks! 3**

**~Ashx**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update; really busy with some family stuff and social stuff (you seriously do NOT want to know) and school was hard, then we went away and... okay, I'll stop making excuses. Here we go, guys!**

**~Ashx**

* * *

><p>Jack walked up to the stage, his panting stopped by now, unlike my laughter. He grabbed the mike. "Are y'all ready for this?"<p>

Cue cheering, clapping, and a "Go, team!" from Adrian. Well, we can't blame the drunk, can we?

Jack pressed shuffle on the iPod, and stared at it in horror. The music started and I pissed myself laughing.

_I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock<br>You peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock<br>I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock<br>You peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock<br>_

"HA HA HA! Priceless!" I shouted, and Jack glared at me, red-faced, and embarrassed.

Everyone was laughing.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me_  
><em>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<em>  
><em>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_What's up your sleeve_  
><em>Such a tease<em>  
><em>Wanna see the show<em>  
><em>In 3D, a movie<em>  
><em>Heard it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Be the judge<em>  
><em>And my girls gonna take a vote<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_  
><em>(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)<em>  
><em>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'<em>  
><em>(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<em>

(Jack wiggled is finger, i laughed harder_)_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see <em>(He beckoned)_  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath  
><em>

(He walked up to Adrian, shaking his hips as he went. God, he was actually getting into it now, singing the words directly to Adrian, and Adrian who had been off his face drunk for the last two songs- and given Adrian, that's something- was responding.)_  
><em>

_I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock<br>You peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock<br>I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock<br>You peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock<br>I wanna see ya_

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_  
><em>Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<em>  
><em>Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>What you're hiding underneath<em>

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_  
><em>(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)<em>  
><em>I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'<em>  
><em>(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)<em>

( By now Adrian and Jack were dancing together to the hysterical laughter off everyone else. I saw Eddie lift up his video camera and I mouthed "YES!" and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned and filmed Jack and Adrian getting quite dirty with their dancing.)_  
><em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<br>I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?<br>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock_  
><em>You peacock, cock<em>  
><em>You peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>You peacock, cock<em>

_Oh my God no exaggeration_  
><em>Boy all this time was worth the waiting<em>  
><em>I just shed a tear<em>  
><em>I am so unprepared<em>  
><em>You got the finest architecture<em>  
><em>End of the rainbow looking treasure<em>  
><em>Such a sight to see<em>  
><em>And it's all for me<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<em>  
><em>I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>  
><em>Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?<em>  
><em>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<em>  
><em>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>

_I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock_  
><em>You peacock, cock<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>  
><em>You peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>You peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>You peacock, cock<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

Everyone clapped as Jack ended. Jack walked down, head in his hands, hiding in shame. "How could it get any worse than that?" he moaned.

I clapped him on the back. "There, there, it could always get worse," I told him.

"How?" he groaned, looking up.

I pretended to think about it. "Well, Eddie filmed you doing that."

"NOOOoooo!" he groaned. "I'm ruined."

Everyone laughed, and I handed him the hat. Literally. "Here, you pick, see if it makes you feel better."

He straightened up and pulled a name out. "HA!" he shouted. "Karma's a bitch Rose, your turn. And I hope it's bad for you!"

I chuckled and walked up to the "Stage."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for those of you who are still reading (doubtful, but hey!) <strong>

**Anyways, ILYA! ~AShx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, next chapter. Don't worry, my painful song things are almost over my dears. Karaoke night will cease!**

**Again, thanx for reading if you still are and sorry for taking so long (and killing the story)**

**~Ashx**

My chuckle died on my lips as I pressed shuffle and realised the song I was going to have to sing.

Fall To Pieces, by Avril Lavigne.

Well, hopefully no one but the two people gossiping in the dark corner (at least I hope they were talking, ouch) would notice if I sang this with too much meaning.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was 99% sure I was screwed.

And that's a lot of screwing.

My inner babble was cut off from the song starting. I gripped the mike tighter and strated to sing.

_I looked away  
>Then I look back at you<br>You try to say  
>The things that you can't undo<br>_

Oh, ya think?

_If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through<br>_

And we all know I don't have that much faith in God._  
><em>

_Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<br>_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it_

No, I don't, just kiss me you bastard!

_And I don't want a conversation  
>I just want to cry in front of you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>Cuz I'm in Love With you<br>_

Okay, Rose, look away from him. Look away from Dimitri. Avert your eyes from the sexy Russian God._  
><em>

_You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<br>When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<br>Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<br>_

No, Rose, what are you doing? Don't walk towards him! Everyone will find out. Oh, how embarrassing. No, turn around and walk back. **Now**. 

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means  
><em>

Oh, God, I'm so confused.

_Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything  
><em>

Please? You don't make sense..._  
><em>

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>_  
>Dimitri... <strong>Please<strong>. I turn around and walk back to the stage, sitting on one of the speakers. _  
><em>

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>I just want to sit and stare at you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>And I don't want a conversation<br>I just want to cry in front of you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_I'm in love with you  
>Cuz i'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you <em>

I looked at him. He looked back, and our eyes connected. His eyes showed... Guilt? Regret? Love?

And me... well probably along the lines of love, pain, hurt, resignation, then hope, confusion, and, well, I was still begging. What was wrong with me? Rose Hathaway does not beg.

I didn't have much time to think about it much because I pulled his name out the hat.

I walked past him, and slapped the paper on his chest as I walked away, to chuck my bottles in the bin.

**So, that was chapter eight... Now, what is Dimitri going to sing? Please review, ILYA. Ashx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine guys, let's see what Dimitri sings, shall we?**

**Thanks for all your support, guys.**

**~Ashx**

I heard the music starting as the bottles clanked on their way into the bin, but the song didn't register. I headed to go out the door, but my hand froze on the doorknob when he started to sing.

_Hey, slow it down_

Woah, Dimitri has a good voice.

_What do you want from me  
><em> 

Woah, I know that song! Oh God, no...

_What do you want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>What do you want from me  
>What do you from me<em>

I turned around slowly. 

_There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So what do you want from me<br>What do you want from me  
><em> 

I could tell he was sincere, serious, as he sang the song. He was getting lost a little bit in the music.

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<br>what do you want from me  
>what do you want from me<em>

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
>that baby you're beautiful<em>

He looked straight at me. I almost cried.

_And there's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me – I'm a freak<br>but thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

_There might have been a time  
>When I would let you step away<em>

_I wouldn't even try but I think  
>you could save my life<em>

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<em>

Honestly, Dimitri didn't look like he had a clue what was going on- what was happening to him, to us._  
><em> 

_Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>_

He walked towards me.

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<br>_

He stopped to stand in front of me. 

_Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

_So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down_

He brushed hair from my face.

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me_

His eyes searched my face, looking for my reaction, answers, something.__

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>(whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me  
>whataya want from me<em>

He stopped singing, and I turned around and fled through the door, not wanting people to see the tears falling down my cheeks.

I heard the thud of the microphone falling to the floor and the door opening far behind me, as I ran to the only place I knew I could run to.

The gym.

**Oh, phew. Guys, you're safe. You have been spared my terrible singfic writing- Karaoke is over! Well, for Dimitri and Rose at least.**

**Oh, and apparently they're going to make a movie about Vampire Academy- well, someone bought the rights to it, at least. Which will be cool, if whoever plays Dimitri is actually hot. But if not... Personally I think it will suck. But it won't be quite the same, since where will they find a guy as tall as Dimitri is?**

**Alright, as usual, thanks, ILYA, and feedback would be wonderful. Ashx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Okay! Chapter ten! Woohoo, double didgits! Thanks guys for your feedback and support, it means a lot to me **

**Oh and guys I just found out that Kirova means cow in Russian. Lol, what a name for a Head Bitch!**

**~Ashx**

* * *

><p>I ran.<p>

I ran faster than I'd ever ran before.

When I got to the gym, I opened the door and sat on the mats, head in my hands, knowing that Dimitri was following me. Quite surprising that I'd managed to beat him here really.

I heard him walk in, then I felt him wrap an arm around me and sit down next to me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked, not looking at him.

"The song?" he asked, then answered anyway. "Yes."

"So, I need to shut up and let you figure stuff out."

He bent down, looking at me and prying my hands away from my face. "No. Out of all of it, that's what you picked out?"

"Uuuhhh, pretty much," I mumbled.

"Okay, let me break it down for you. I think you're beautiful. There's nothing wrong with you alright? I'm just an idiot for hurting you. I knew before we even... I knew that we couldn't have kids and I didn't care. So I'm confused... Why am I doing this now?"

"Because Tasha came along and she offered you what I can't give you and you realised what you were missing out on."

He shook his head. "She's offered me that before, but I've always said no." He breathed out in frustration. "She even asked me a while ago, when we... And I said no. So why am I saying yes now?"

We thought in silence for a while. Then I thought of something that I wouldn't put past Tasha to try.

"Dimitri," I asked slowly. "Hoe long as Tasha been... Erm, offering you this?"

"A few years... Why?"

Plenty of time for someone to lose their patience.

"How exactly did she ask you this time?"

He looked confused. "She dragged me away from the group and asked me. Roza, what are you thinking?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Actually, she didn't ask- she told me. And I'm really surprised I said yes considering I don't like being told what to do. But then, I'm shocked at the way I've been treating you lately. I don't want to hurt you but it's like I have t-" He cut himself off. "Holy shit," he swore.

Oh. My. God.

Dimitri Belikov swore. In English.

Oh, and I was right.

"That bitch! She was using compulsion!" I exclaimed, standing up, ready to find this bitch and punch her already dim lights out.

Dimitri stood up, and grabbed my arm, stopping me from going anywhere. "Roza, whatever you're thinking of doing to her right now is not a good idea. You would get in serious trouble. Believe me, I'm mad too. I can't believe she would do this. I've known Tasha for a very long time and I never would have thought she could be this spiteful."

"Love can make you do crazy things," I murmured.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Dimka?" Tasha stood in the doorway, and was over near us faster than I would have expected. Shock must have kept Dimitri from doing anything, but I was under no such circumstances.

I lunched for her. "You bitch! You don't compel people!" I punched her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her out. Good punch then.

"Roza!"


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Go, chapter 11

**Here we go! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so please let me know how it was. Also it's a bit longer than normal (claps for me!) Thanks everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me, it really helps me to get feedback from y'all! Hee hee, I just said y'all... Anyhoos! Read and enjoy!**

**~Ashx**

"Roza!"

Dimitri was in action now, grabbing me so I couldn't hit Tasha again. Like I would. I believed in only fighting when someone was given the chance to defend themselves; Tasha was knocked out, so she was safe- for now.

"It's okay, Comrade," I reassured calmly.

"Roza, you can't hit her! She could have you expelled, or even put in jail!" He let me go, reluctantly.

"I'm not going to hit her again. And, the only person going to jail will be her. It's illegal to compel people."

"It's also illegal to hit moroi," Dimitri stated drily.

I shrugged my shoulders. "If she won't 'fess up that she compelled, or if she threatens to press charges against me, I'll have Lissa compel _her_ to forget that I punched her, and to confess."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "I doubt she is going to confess Roza, and Tasha won't do this halfway."

I rolled my eyes. "Dimitri, she's smitten. If you ask her to do something, and try and convince her, she'll do it."

Dimitri didn't look convinced. "Would you go to jail just because I asked you to?"

He meant it rhetorically, but I answered him anyway. "In a heartbeat."

He looked at me and saw I was being dead honest. "Really?"

"Yep," I answered truthfully. "Because, as soft and sappy as it may sound- and you of all people should know that I am not soft and sappy- without you, without something to brighten my day, life would be like a prison. To know that you hated me? I'd deserve to be in a jail cell."

He looked at me like I'd grown an extra head and eyeball. "I would never hate you Roza. And, you would never deserve to be in a jail cell. Nobody really does, I suppose, but there are consequences for everything, and some people are safer in a cell anyways."

I laughed at that. "So, you will try and convince Natasha, but we'll have Lissa on hand just in case."

He sighed. "Alright. But I still don't feel comfortable with a moroi involved."

"Neither do I. But I'll be there, you will be there, she'll be safe."

He smiled. "Your dedication amazes me Roza."

"What's the saying? They come first? But," I thought it over, "Only when they're not compelling my sexy-as-hell Russian boyfriend."

He quirked an eyebrow. _Shit_. I said that out loud.

"Sexy as hell? Boyfriend?"

"Well," I started. "I'm definitely not ashamed to say that yes, you are sexy as hell. But, erm, the boyfriend thing, I mean you can forget about that if you want. Just forget I ever said it. I mean it's not like-"

I got cut off by Dimitri kissing me senseless. When he pulled back, he played with my hair. "Why would I want to forget my girlfriend calling me her boyfriend?"

"You mean-" I big grin spread across my face and I leaned up to kiss him. He pulled me closer, and I wrapped one arm around his neck, threaded the fingers of the other hand through his hair. He had just started to deepen the kiss when-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Tasha shrieked.

Crap. "The prisoner awakes," I said shakily, dragging my hand across my mouth and stepping away from Dimitri.

Crap. No time to call Lissa now.

Tasha was still shrieking.

"What the fuck? Rosemarie I will get you for this! I will get you put in jail for hitting a royal moroi! I will burn all of your pretty hair off! I will make it very clear to you that Dimka is MINE and will always be mine! Dimka, tell her! Why did you let her hit me? Why did you kiss her? Dimka!"

Tasha shut up when Dimitri walked over to her and lent down so he was at eye level with Tasha. "Tasha, shut up. Rose will not be going to jail for hitting a moroi, considering she only did it to stop you from compelling me again."

Tasha gasped. "You know about that?"

Dimitri ignored her and carried on. "If you, or your element, so much as_ breathes _on Rose, I will personally insure that you are incapable of doing it again. Are we clear?"

I'd forgotten how much of a God Dimitri was. His voice was threatening, and left no doubt as to whether he would carry through with what he said. His voice rose the hairs on the back of my neck, and I would have been scared had it been aimed at me.

Tasha nodded dumbly, petrified.

"And I am not "yours." I am not a possession for somebody to keep. I am a living, breathing person, and I shall be treated as such. I kissed Rose because I love her, and if you truly loved me you will respect that. I'm not interested in you that way. You know I would never be happy with you, under compulsion or not."

Tasha's mouth was opening and closing, gaping like a fish. "I-I-"

"-Were being selfish." Dimitri finished for her, straightening up and standing tall (which, given that he was 6'6", was a lot of height.)

Tasha managed to collect herself. "Dimka, I- I... I just wanted a chance. You never even gave me that. And then _she_ came along-" she shot me a dirty look, "And then you wouldn't even give me the time of day! What choice did I have, Dimka?"

"You had the choice to do what was right."

"But how am I supposed to just watch the man I love waste his life on a pathetic little blood whore? Especially when there's a perfectly good, strong woman capable of giving him what he wants?" That was a low blow. I clenched my fists to stop myself from going over there and slapping her.

Dimitri's face turned livid. "Rose is not a blood whore. You are the girl going around throwing yourself at someone. At least Rose had the decency to let it go. That is what a strong, capable woman would do."

Oh, snap. _That was good_, I thought to myself. _Turning her own insult back on herself._

Tasha was clearly frustrated, searching her brain for a good retort and obviously coming up empty. After a few long moments of silence she gave up, turning on me.

"You skank! How dare you?"

I sighed. "I thought that this was just explained to you. It obviously didn't sink in the first time, so let's try again. Dimitri... Doesn't... Love... You..." I stated, enunciating each word slowly, as if talking to an idiot. Which, in my opinion, Tasha was.

"Well let's see how much he loves you without that gorgeous mane of hair, shall we?" She taunted, lifting up her hand, before setting my hair on fire.

The heat was awful. It was like being dipped headfirst into a lake of lava. I could feel the skin around my hairline blistering, and the ends of my hair frizzling out and in places, falling off. Where my hair touched my back, the skin screamed in protest, though amazingly my shirt hadn't caught on fire yet. I slapped my guardian mask into place- like hell I was going to give Tasha the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. I tried to bat away the fire with my hands, but all that accomplished was burning the crap out of my hands as well. I didn't have anything to smother it with, didn't have any water, and there wasn't a fire extinguisher or blanket in the gym anyway. Besides, I knew if I managed to put it out, Tasha would just start it up again.

Dimitri's face was a look of horror and shock. His hands reached out towards me, than thought better and redirected their course to Tasha, grabbing her arm so as to throw of her aim. But the second his hand touched her skin, he pulled it back quickly, a red mark already there. She was heating up her skin using fire and burning my hair at the same time. Not missing a beat, Dimitri fisted his hand and swung, aiming for her temple to knock her out. But just before his fist made contact, a wall of fire came up and burned the crap out of his hand. Looking at that, I didn't want to know what was happening to my face. He pulled his hand back and aimed for her gut, but the same thing happened. Swearing in a nonstop stream of Russian, he was at my side in flash, his shirt already off. He used it to smother the flames on my head- momentarily relieving me of the fire before it too burst into flames and it dropped to the floor, the flames now burning higher than before- and hurting a hell of a lot worse.

Looking at Dimitri- who was obviously trying to wrack his brain of things that would help- and looking like he was coming up empty- and back at Tasha, where one glance showed me she wasn't going to stop until both my hair and my face were completely burned off, I searched around the gym again for anything to help.

Nothing.

So, I used the only weapon I had left.

I screamed.

My scream was amazing- I'd only used it once before on a dare to scream as loud as I could in the third grade, and had been banned from screaming ever again. I screamed loud, easily reaching over a hundred decibels, and high enough that it was surprising the windows didn't break. Tasha fell over from shock, the fire stopping, and Dimitri staggered back a step pain filling his face, either from the pain of his own ears or the pain that had been injected into my voice consequently.

Not taking a breath, I lunged for Tasha as soon as the fire was out, and smashed her head into the floor, knocking her out and insuring the fire wouldn't start up again.

My screaming stopped, replaced by my quiet whimper of pain as I stood back up again, the full force of the burn hitting me as the skin around my face stretched.

Dimitri was at my side in an instant, picking me up and heading out the door without a second glance.

"Roza, I'm so, so, sorry. I couldn't stop it, she was-"

"It's okay, " I said, reached up and pushing hair out of his face. "It's not your fault."

I realised he was still shirtless. Then I noticed the drops of blood on his chest. What the-

Oh, right. Holy shit. My face was bleeding, the burns had gone so deep. Wait, no- the parts of my face closest to my hairline weren't bleeding, I could feel the difference. God that was worse.

Then a thought hit me; if my face was like this, what did my hair look like? Oh My God, what about the burns on my scalp. I mean, the ends I could just cut, I'd have short hair, but I'd live. But if I had burns on my scalp- they'd have to shave my head. A sob broke out of my chest and I felt a tear slip out of my eye. I cried out as the saltiness stung my burns even more.

"Sssh, Roza, it'll be okay," Dimitri soothed. "Everything will be alright, Мllaya moya. (My sweet.) Я люблю тебя, так много, и я не могу вам потерять. Мы будем получать в лазарет, и они будут исправить все там, я обещаю. я люблю вас с моими сердце и душа, ты мое солнце. (I love you, so much, and I can't lose you. We'll get to the infirmary and they'll fix everything there, I promise. I love you with my very heart and soul, you're my sunshine.)

I didn't understand what he was saying, except "My sweet"- Lissa had once done Russian and that was all that had stuck in my head for some weird reason. However, the soothing tone calmed me, and I relaxed. Then something clicked.

"Dimitri!" I started to flail around a bit, even though it hurt. I got his attention, he looked at me. "Dimitri, put me down!"

He set me down, baffled, and I turned so I was facing him, and grabbed his right forearm. I turned it over and looked at his hand. It was burnt, pretty badly, all red and stark whites with blisters already forming. My eyes widened and I gasped. "Fuck, Dimitri, how were you carrying me with that?"

He looked down at his hand as if he'd only just realised the burns were there. "It doesn't really hurt, I forgot about it," he mumbled, still looking at his hand. I felt bad. He'd gotten those burns trying to help me, protect me.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov!" I chided.

He arched an eyebrow at me, and- using his good hand- grabbed my arm and gently leaded me towards the infirmary once again. I'm a fully frown guardian, Roza. I've had much worse than a burn on my hand."

"Yeah, but you got this protecting me."

"I'll always look after my Roza," came his immediate response.

"But it's not right. Why don't you get it? You. Got. This. Because. Of. Me."

He looked at me again, arching an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself?"

I was taken aback. No, I hadn't seen myself and I was pretty sure I didn't want to. And apparently I looked as horrible as I suspected. How would he even be able to look at me with my hair? If I even had any by the time they were done with me...

My eyes filled with tears and my bottom lip wobbled.

Dimitri saw and stopped. I looked away.

"Roza..." his hands grabbed my wrists, coaxing me to look at him. "Roza, look at me."

I looked at him reluctantly. His thumbs rolled circles in my wrists as he looked me in the eye. "I didn't mean it that way. Roza, I think you're beautiful. Always. No matter what. And I'll always love you. In the gym there you just showed me how incredibly brave you are, and a few seconds ago, you showed me how much you care for others. You're my everything. And there's no way that anything- especially something as small as this- is going to change that."

I managed a small smile. "I love you."

He smiled back. "Come on."

I took his arm and starting walking with him again.

**Okay guys, I really need help here... Please review and tell me what should happen with Rose's hair (it's a big decision, I want some feedback and help.)**

**So...**

**The scalp burns weren't that bad, and she just cuts the ends and conditions it (a lot, lol)**

**They have to cut her hair really short or shave it (This is what I think would realistically happen, but you know, I don't want to have to do that, although it might mean some "recovery" time with Dimitri *giggles*)**

**Lissa heals all the burns**

**Lissa heals scalp burns so her hair stays pretty much how it was**

**Okay, thanks guys, you're input would really help! ILYA, Ashx**


End file.
